Captain and America
by ChildofStorms
Summary: For Independence Day and for our Troops. When the Avengers and other heroes are invited to a Fourth of July Banquet at the White House, they never would have suspected to meet someone from the Captain's past. Fem!Us and Fem!Clint


Captain and America

Fem! America and Avengers

With a bit of Fem!Clint/Bruce

Summary: After saving the world, the Avengers are used to the publicity of being national heroes. However, when all heroes are invited to the Fourth of July banquet they were not expecting to meet a self-declared hero. The captain's memory confuses him as he swears he knows her while the others are left wondering why this stranger acts so familiarly around them.

(P.s. Who can find the hidden England in here : D)

_You are invited to the annual __**Fourth of July**__ party_

_In honor of our great nation's independence _

…

It wasn't every day that a personal letter from the presidential office itself would arrive at the mailbox of the Avenger's mansion. It also wasn't common for a sudden call from Fury to come in, telling them that they must go. But nothing was ever normal when it came to being superheroes. Despite the unwillingness to attend, the Avengers knew that to decline this invitation would put them in poor lighting with the public. So, they prepared for the fateful night that was only a few days away. It had been a rush to get ready for the occasion, mostly because Tony was convinced everyone should buy the best quality suits and dresses. When Banner had asked why, he simply gave that devilish smile of his, saying that a party at the White House was a party worth spending money for. So, each Avenger caved in to his requests.

Thor was not so thrilled to receive a hair trim, nor was he ecstatic on having to change his armor for an uncomfortable suit. Pepper, who had joined them as Tony took them on a wild ride, was part of the majority who noticed this and took it upon herself to reassure him that it was still styled the same… only with less split ends. Steve was pretty sure Thor didn't know what she had meant by split end, but it had helped to comfort the Asgardian.

Shopping did little help for Steve, because instead of being able to wear a normal suit like the other men. Instead, he had to present himself in his military uniform. The invitation had insisted on it, the wording almost sounding like it came from an excited teenager. It was this part of the letter that made the team feel like this was a giant prank, and they would have treated it as such were it not for the U.S seal imprinted on the front.

Steve's anxiety grew as the day approached, and he could have sworn he had strands of grey from his worry. He had only been out in public for the fight in Manhattan and when he had ran out of Shield's hospital when he had woken up. The appeal of entering a 21st century party was nearly nonexistent. So when the night finally arrived, it was these thoughts that filled his mind when he and the rest of his team entered the ballroom that had been reserved for the celebration. Steve recognized many faces from Shield's archives, including many heroes that also worked to help protect the people of America. The Captain listened as Tony began to list out names and information of the people he saw, almost making him laugh when it became apparent that he was glued to another scientist by the name of Richard Reed. It only took seconds before Tony was off, dragging Banner with him as he approached their fellow genius. Steve stared after them for a moment more before he turned his gaze back to roaming around the room.

He could see Clair and Natasha talking near a marbled arch, looking relaxed and happy. He knew they were on lookout though, due to the slightly tense posture of the archer and the calculating eyes of the Black Widow. That made him slightly more comfortable, knowing that two of Shield's top assassins were ready for anything that might happen. He did wonder about how they would fight though, since both were wearing tight cocktail dresses… courtesy of Stark. Clair's was made up of folded black fabric while Natasha stood in a strapless red silk. Both had many eyes directed onto them, causing glints of annoyance to occasionally flash on their faces. The Captain prayed for the soul of the man who dared to try anything on those two. Especially with Banner's jealousy over their hawk. The last thing needed at this party was for Banner to let out the other guy.

Time quickly passed before all talking ceased when the president was announced. As Steve stared at the entrance, he could feel the other Avengers gather together. A small sense of pride due to the team's support made itself known as he watched the Commander in Chief walk in with his Cabinet behind him. The president began to speak once he stopped in front of all of them, but the words were lost to Steve as his eyes focused on one of the figures behind the leader. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose French bun; strands framed a delicate heart shaped face. Eyes bluer than his were hidden behind thin glasses. Those same eyes were darting across the whole room, excitement and happiness reflecting off of their surface. A sleek navy blue dress ended only a few inches from her knees.

But the Captain did not give notice to these details, he could only stare at the familiar face that he thought he would never see again. He was drawn out of his stupor by Thor's hand on his shoulder. His eyes met with his teammates before he lowered his gaze and mentally shook his head. The president's speech ended, and Steve made his way to one of the walls where he quickly relaxed his weight upon. Concerned faces of his allies blocked his gaze of the partygoers, and for brief moments the only thing he could hear was their concerned voices. He looked up to them, straightening out and standing tall like the soldier he was known for. Only his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"I knew that girl."

The silence of his friends was deafening, before new words of confusion came from their mouths. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as the spoke to him at once. Tony was the loudest, while Natasha simply made small inquiries with that puzzled look of hers on her face. He shook his head, then looked up to speak to them.

"I knew her from my past."

"_**You sure Mr. Rogers?"**_

_**He turned around to see the face that he had come to recognize as a friend. Blue eyes were concerned as she looked at him then at the large lab before them.**_

"_**I'm sure."**_

_**She looked at him, then smiled at the confident face. "Your eyes have fear in them, Steve." She lightly said.**_

_**With a shake of her head, she started to walk up the stairs to the observation room. She looked at him once more, her eyes full of pride and reassurance.**_

"_**I will see you afterwards, Soldier."**_

_**He nodded back to her, wishing that his reply had her same confidence.**_

"_**Until then, Ms. Jones."**_

Banner narrowed his eyes with Steve's words, and the others seemed to show their opinions in their own way. Thor narrowed his brows, then spoke without the usual boisterous tone of his voice.

"How is that possible? She looks to be as young as the youths of this world. Surely she couldn't have been alive so long ago."

Steve shook his head, not knowing himself. As if his thoughts were like a light, he realized how unnaturally quiet Tony was being. He turned towards the billionaire about to speak, when he realized why he had been so quiet. His head was turned from the group, watching a figure walk towards them. As he looked over Tony's head, he saw blonde hair and blue eyes staring right back at him. Eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at the Avengers, her feet slowly her down as she approached them. Her face quickly morphed as the others turned to look at what Tony and Steve had been staring at, her lips spreading out into a large smile. Eyes danced with merriment, but deep down he could see her former emotions. She spoke then, her voice bringing back more memories.

"Hi! It really is nice to finally meet the Avengers! You guys are so totally awesome!"

"_**Steve, stop!"**_

_**He turned around to see a familiar face, framed by unbound hair. The tresses fell past her shoulders, and with just a look he could tell she had hastily pulled on her clothes. Without a pause, he turn around again and continued his march outside of the camp.**_

"_**Soldier, stop."**_

_**Her words froze him, making him unable to move. He had never heard that tone from her. He listened to her footsteps as they came closer towards him, only stopping until she stood before the super soldier. Both pairs of blue eyes stared at one another, neither bowing down to the other. Her eyes narrowed, the anger matching the growl she used as she spoke.**_

"_**Even if you go now, your friend will more than likely be gone already."**_

_**He stayed quiet at that, staring back at her. His eyes flickering between both of her eyes. He searched for that emotion that he knew he would find, and after what seemed like ages he finally spotted it.**_

"_**When have you ever doubted us soldiers, Ms. Jones."**_

_**Her eyes widened, and with sudden steps she backed away from him. She held her gaze with him a second longer before dropping it. She turned around, walking back to the camp.**_

"_**My bike is in the garage near the medic tent. Use it."**_

Steve studied her, trying to disprove what his mind had concluded. It couldn't be her, it was not possible. Yet try as he might, he found no evidence. Only proof to what his heart was telling him. As she made small talk to the others, he moved closer. His brow narrowed with apprehension.

"Hello, Ms. Jones."

She froze, her face becoming blank. With what felt like eternity, she finally turned to look at him. The sudden tension of his team surrounded the area that they all stood at, the voices of the crowd seemingly vanished as they awaited her reply. He met her eyes, schooling his face into the same blank stare she possessed. With a sigh, she closed her eyes then reopened then to stare at the soldier.

"Hello, Captain."

_**It was almost a month after saving the POW's when he finally saw her again. She sat in a bar, her companion snoring due to the exhaustion caused by the lively party that had just ended. They had noticed one another the moment he had walked into the room, but after what had happened with their preceding encounter he did not know how to respond. **_

_**As the last of his friends left, he finally gathered the courage to walk up to her. He took the seat to her right, sighing as he sat down.**_

"_**Hello again, Ms. Jones."**_

_**She answered him with a simple nod.**_

"_**Have you been well since we last met?"**_

_**Another nod.**_

_**Steve grew silent, the awkward nature of their one-sided conversation getting to him. He tried to cling on, but with no sign of approval towards his actions, he began to leave. He was nearly to the door when he heard her say his name. He turned around to see that her back was still turned to his, her shoulders hunched forward.**_

"_**You know, I was there when the war first started. In Pearl Harbor."**_

_**Steve began to move back to her, placing his feet cautiously before him until he had reached her side.**_

"_**Saw the ships get dive bombed by the ones I- we… once helped," she let out a small laugh before turning to him. Her eyes were filled with a sorrow he had never seen on her face before. It made her look so old, and so very tired.**_

"_**I guess somewhere along this damned path, I lost the hope and trust I had before all of this. Being the idiot I am, I started hiding myself behind a shell."**_

_**She paused, her face looking uncomfortable, her eyes showing a doubt the yet again had never crossed her face until now.**_

"_**When you returned with those prisoners, with your friend, it reminded me of something I had forgotten," She looked at him, her eyes becoming fierce. "We are Americans, he stand for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. And I will be damned if I ever forget that again."**_

_**With those words, a sudden peace filled him. He lightly smiled, lost for words to express what he had just felt. He didn't know why, but her words echoed in his heart. They reminded him of just what he stood for.**_

The two continued to stare at one another, only to be interrupted as Fury made himself known. He and Ms. Jones met each other's gaze, before she lightly nodded her head.

"I hope we meet again."

With a graceful turn, she merged back into the crowd until not even her blonde hair could be seen. Steve continued to stare after her, before looked back to Fury. The leader of Shield's face was stern, undecipherable of all emotion. With no warning, he walked away, speaking in that firm voice of his as he did.

"Forget what happened, Captain. It doesn't concern any of you."

Steve could only stare at his back, lost at what to do. He heard the beginnings of his friend's questioning, and so began to also move away just as Fury had. He looked back to them, his face calm.

"Just like Fury said, it doesn't concern us."

_**As Steve jumped into the car to chase down the plane, he heard a single cry call out his name. He quickly looked behind him to see a lone girl dressed in army garb, blood leaking from a cut on her scalp and splattering her uniform. Blue eyes met, and with a smile she lifted her right arm to her chest, the sleeve's fabric torn and barely holding on to her appendage, then moved it out towards him. He nodded back at her, filled with a sudden feeling of loss. A deep ache that he couldn't get rid of. He too repeated the gesture, then turned back to face the upcoming challenge. Over the wind, he swore he could hear her voice**_

"_Well done Soldier, Well done."_


End file.
